Eljay
Eljay is a cast member for TTV and currently hosts Recap Reviews. He likes to refer to himself as "The Master of the Tide." Background Not much is known about Eljay, mostly because he likes to keep his normal life hidden by a cardboard Miru he wears. He most likely does this to conceal his identity. Eljay is a bit sheltered, as commented in the Roodaka Recap Review numerous times. However, in reality, Eljay can be a nice guy, even if he's a subject of teasing by the other TTV cast members. Eljay is also known for his excessive knowledge on BIONICLE, often correcting people like Kahi about things they assume. However, his knowledge does not always lean on his side, sometimes proving his ideas wrong. That's not to say Eljay is a walking BIONICLE encyclopedia, because he does not know everything. However, Eljay naturally has a deep love for the BIONICLE canon and story, and will often defend it. History Eljay was first recruited into TTV by Mesonak, and remained in the podcast ever since. Eljay began his career on Youtube by announcing a film series, called BIOCraft, based on BIONICLE in the Minecraft setting. That soon became cancelled went on hiatus in 2014. In January of 2013, Eljay began his most popular series, Recap Reviews, starting with the Toa Mata in 2001, and continuing the series throughout 2013 and onto 2014. In February 2014, Eljay and Mesonak began a series where Mesonak played through old BIONICLE games, with Eljay providing assistance. The first episode of MNOG with Meso aired on February 18, 2014. Eljay became upset when Greg Farshtey confirmed the "Gold Good Guy" set to be canon, and, as a result, had to do a recap review on him, delaying his review on the Piraka. At some point before July 2014, Eljay briefly went on hiatus due to work. However, on July 1, 2014, TTV received, from an unknown benefactor, a black-and-white picture showing a display stand of BIONICLE sets -- the first real indication of a BIONICLE 2015 return -- and Eljay joined with the others for an impromptu discussion video about the image. On October 17, 2014, Eljay hosted his 5th video Q&A, at the end of which he announced that he'd resume his Recap Reviews on October 28, 2014, starting with the Voyatoran. On November 2nd, 2014, Eljay joined with Varderan, Kahi, Venom, and Mesonak for the livestream celebrating TTV's achievement of reaching 10,000 subscribers (They had hoped to have Viper, too, but technical difficulties didn't let her join). Eljay was the one asking the trivia questions for the Prize Giveaways. It was also revealed during the livestream that BIOcraft was going on hiatus. In 2015, Eljay completed his collection of BIONICLE sets, which he uses for the Recap Reviews. On TTV episode 137, which took place shortly before April 1st, 2015, Varderan fired Eljay from the Podcast. However, this was simply a set-up for an April Fool's prank, in which Eljay took over the channel and the Message board, deciding to host the show himself. On April 1st, The first (and last) episode of TTE premiered, at the end of which Eljay and the rest revealed that it had all been a joke. The Reveal At one point in time, Eljay had promised to reveal his face to the TTV community during Makutafest. However, on July 2nd, Varderan posted the "Big Reveal" poster on a topic. It was quickly flooded by the TTV message board users who anticipated Eljay's reveal of his face. However, as the big moment arrived, it turned out that Eljay couldn't reveal his face due to "copyright issues" and instead appeared in his new form, as shown in the first picture on this article. It also turned out that it was all a marketing scheme used to sell TTV's new shirts, which featured Tahu's "I can feel the power" line and Eljay's choice of a blue and red pin/axle. (Here's the video ) He also revealed his new Miru, which can be seen here. Shows *Recap Reviews *Recent Reviews * BIOcraft (on Hiatus) Trivia *There is a recurring joke by the rest of the TTV cast members that he is the most hated of them all. Of course, not everyone hates him, and often this jokes is just used to tease him. **The first topic on the TTV Message Boards was a joke topic about this, titled 'The Official "I Hate Eljay" Topic'. *Eljay refers to himself as a Toa of Mangosteen, which, sadly, is not a canon element. *Eljay's favorite Toa is Lewa. *Eljay was born in Palo Alto, California. *Eljay is sensitive to radiation. *Eljay's first set was Gahlok-Kal. *Eljay works in irrigating a farm, where part of his job is to kill pests, such as gophers. Category:TTV Cast